MISSION OF DOOM!!!
by IrkenInv8derZIM
Summary: Hey this is IrkenIv8derZIM again and a new fic from my old Penname InvaderZIMGIR14 anyway enjoy it i'm putting it back up! review and enjoy!
1. The Mission Begins

Disclaimer: Ok I'm new to this fanfic stuff but just want you to know if anyone reads this fanfic I made.... That I don't own any of the Invader ZiM characters! Jhonen Vasquez does! There is also ATC songs in here.... Some Celine Dion songs will be in soon! Invader Stef and her robot CiR are my characters and so are Tallest Blue, Tallest Pink, and Stef's friend Tricia! ^.^ So.... If you are reading I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Oh and no flames please I just started and review too! ^_^ thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the fanfic Oh yea and if you have any ideas that you would like to see....please feel free to write to me! Bye!   
  
  
  
The Mission begins Episode 1.  
By Invader Stef  
  
  
Time: 10:00 AM  
Planet: Corvec  
Place: Leader's Space Ship  
  
  
Tallest Blue: We need someone to explore this planet number 22669 or as we call Earth.  
  
Tallest Pink: Hmm.... :: thinks:: How about an Invader who knows something about it??   
  
Tallest Blue: The only Invader who knows something about that planet is... :: clears her throat :: Invader Stef!  
  
Tallest Pink: Hmm... Good point on that, but we really don't have any other choices...  
  
Tallest Blue: Oh well.... Then we'll try that idea for now unless anything goes wrong!  
  
Tallest Pink: Deal!   
  
  
~~ fades out ~~  
  
Time: 10:15 AM  
Planet: Corvec  
Place: Stef's house in her bedroom...  
  
  
~~Music's on~~  
~~ hears a robot singing~~  
~~Music Starts~~  
  
C.I.R.: Long is the night moonlight is fading  
I feel the rhythm inside  
Holding you tight dream of your body  
The touch of your skin next to mine  
  
I feel the heat temperature's rising   
I'm loosing control don't keep me waiting  
Baby you know we are gonna dance  
Till the moon and the stars meet the sun  
  
~~ Music gets louder~~   
  
Sing with me  
Let's come together  
Dance with me  
Always forever  
Just be free  
It's now or never  
Notte D'Amore con te....  
  
Stef: AAAAHHH! :: falls out of bed :: owch my head... huh?? C.I.R.!  
  
C.I.R.: Wake up sleepy head you sleep too much! I'm hungry Master... HUNGRY!!!!  
  
Stef: Ok... ok! I'm up just turn down that music NOW!  
  
C.I.R.: Okiedokie :: turns music off:: there now get up and make me breakfast!!  
  
Stef: Ok C.I.R. Sheesh! :: walks over to a large screen :: Computer! Dress mode! :: Invader outfit :: OO that one looks good! ^_^ :: a beam shoots down on Stef::  
  
:: Steps out of the beam wearing a magenta shirt with triangles on each side on her shoulders and long baggy black pants that go down to the floor except when she wears her dark black boots or shoes :: Ah... that's better! :: walks out of the room ::  
  
C.I.R.: HUNGRY HUNGRY!!!  
  
Stef: Okay C.I.R. eh.... What do you want??  
  
C.I.R.: Uh... I don't kkknnnnooooowwww...  
  
Stef: okay.... How about some pancakes???  
  
C.I.R.: YAY! Pancakes! I like Pancakes! I'll have uh.... THREE PANCAKES PLEASE!!  
  
Stef: okiedokie! C.I.R. three pancakes come in up!  
  
C.I.R.: :: ring ring ring :: OO PHONEY!!! :: picks up :: Hello!  
  
Tricia: o.o uh... Hello C.I.R. is your master Stef home???  
  
C.I.R.: uh.... YEP! Let me get her! :: yells :: STEF!!!!!!  
  
Tricia: .=/  
  
Stef: :: sits down ::   
  
Tallest Pink: Now.... Since your finally here we can begin the meeting :: mumbles :: thank god!  
  
Tallest Blue: * sigh * Let's just get to the point now shall we... we called you here because you and your robot will be going to a far away planet called Earth. You'll leave your home planet in three hours from now so pack you things please just to tell you anyway....  
  
Stef: Wait!? So I'm going to Earth and I only have three hours to get all my stuff packed... and ... wait! Why am I going there???  
  
Tallest Pink: you're being sent to planet Earth to live there for a few years and explore around it....but....  
  
Stef: But that's not it huh???  
  
Tallest Blue: Well your really being sent there to stop a invader from destroying the planet and remember this nothing must come in your way during this mission ok??  
  
Stef: I.... I understand my leaders....  
  
Tallest Pink: Oh yeah and there is bad news with this....  
  
Tallest blue: Shut up Pink!  
  
Stef: :: looks worried :: bad news??? What kind of bad news????  
  
Tallest Pink: well uh... you tell her Blue.  
  
Tallest Blue: o fine! The invader we heard who is trying to destroy Earth is.... ZiM.  
  
Stef: :: looks pale ::  
  
Tallest Pink: and we don't know if you're going to make it back alive...  
  
Stef: :: stands up and put both of her hands on the table in front of her :: You mean to tell me ... that ZiM is the Invader that I have to kill or stop and he might destroy me????!!  
  
Tallest Pink: well... yes... I think....  
  
Tallest Blue: :: shakes her head ::  
  
Stef: I accept this mission to Earth!  
  
Tallest Pink: Wonderful! Thank you so much Stef you are doing everyone on Corvec and Irk a very good favor! :: smiles ::  
  
Stef: o.0 0.o whatever... :: walks out of the room ::  
  
C.I.R.: Where are we going master???  
  
Stef : :: smiles :: Back to Earth C.I.R.!  
  
~~ Back on Corvec three hours later ~~  
  
  
Stef: Got everything C.I.R.???  
  
C.I.R.: Yep everything I need :: brings a cookie, soda, a video tape, and a TV :: :: nods ::  
  
Stef: ok.... Bring it to the Vootrunner...  
  
C.I.R.: okie!  
  
Stef: :: she looks around her bedroom and finds a picture of ZiM, Tricia, Tricia's boyfriend Bill, G.I.R., C.I.R., and herself sitting on the couch together :: :: she smiles remembering.. grabs the picture and puts it in her book bag then locks her house up and leaves to her vootrunner with C.I.R. following her ::   
  
Stef: :: jumps into her seat :: ready C.I.R.??  
  
C.I.R.: YEP!  
  
Stef: Computer take us to planet Earth number 22669  
  
Computer: Yes Stef! :: Vootrunner flies off ::  
  
~~ To be continued ~~   
  
  
How was it??? I hope you like my story! Anyway episode 2 is coming soon!  
Or it might be here already please review for me thanks  
Sign,  
Invader Stef 


	2. Friend or Foe episode 2

Disclaimer: Ok once again I don't own any invader zim characters in this story! JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES!!!! ^_^ anyway this chapter has action to it! So its going to be exciting! See ya! Hope you enjoy the Episode now excuse me but I have too much stuff to do! O.O C.I.R.! don't touch that! :: boom! ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Friend or Foe?? Episode 2.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
  
~~ 6 months later ~~  
  
  
Computer: Stef ... we will be arriving on Planet Earth in a few min.  
  
Stef: Excellent! Once we land we shall make disguises and a home for us :: vootrunner flies into Earth ::  
  
Computer: 2 min. until landing :: vootrunner lands carefully in an empty spot between two houses :: Landing successful! :: Doors open from vootrunner ::  
  
Stef: C.I.R. wake up we're here :: smiles ::  
  
C.I.R.: :: yawns :: O EARTH! YAY! :: Jumps for joy :: we're on Earth we're on Earth....  
  
Stef: C.I.R.! Quit fooling around and help me out here!  
  
C.I.R.: okiedokie :: helps Stef carry all their stuff out of the vootrunner ::  
  
Stef: Well that's one thing done, but we still need to make disguises for us and also make a house too! ....   
  
C.I.R.: Okie master .... You take care of the disguises and I'll take care of the house thing kay??  
  
Stef: ok C.I.R. at least it will get done faster that way :: hand C.I.R. a weird invention :: use this to make the house!  
  
C.I.R.: okiedokie Stef! :: Draws a purple house that has four black windows, a flat roof, a little tall, a satellite dish on top of the roof to contact Stef's leaders and to also watch TV, a triangle door and a walk way in front of the house that leads to the sidewalk with four artifacts Stef made in her spare time when she wasn't doing anything :: How's this :: shows the drawing to Stef ::   
  
Stef: Cool C.I.R.! That's really good! :: smiles :: but don't make it yet! I still have to make our disguises....  
  
C.I.R.: okie....uh.. I wanna be a hippo!  
  
Stef: Uh... isn't that a little too big??  
  
C.I.R.: Well... kind of...  
  
Stef: :: thinks :: HEY! How about a kitty cat!  
  
C.I.R.: OO I like kitties  
  
Stef: ok then :: puts C.I.R. in a machine :: now don't move C.I.R. I don't want to mess your disguise up!  
  
C.I.R.: OO you're making it??  
  
Stef: yep its hand made... well kind of....  
  
C.I.R.: Okiedokie! :: machine doors close and a light flashed then the doors open again :: O I'm pretty! :: steps out with a kitty disguise that has big eyes with blue color for fur, black ears, paws, and a small little tail. In the middle of her stomach a zipper is shown with a collar on her neck :: How do I look master???  
  
Stef: :: turns around :: WOW your pretty C.I.R.  
  
C.I.R.: thank you :: smiles and then runs around in circles ::  
  
Stef: Now let's see for my disguise :: looks at the computer screen :: hmm.... Nope that won't do... not that one either ... O I like this one! :: Goes inside the machine, doors close and a light flashed then the doors opened again :: :: Steps out with a human disguise that has brown long hair and in the front some pieces of her banes are braided down to her shoulders. She has green eyes but are covered by her glasses with her invader outfit on and a heart necklace around her neck and dark black shoes. :: How do I look C.I.R.??  
  
C.I.R.: :: looks at her master :: O like your disguise! Your beautiful Stef!  
  
Stef: thanks C.I.R. :: smiles :: ok now that that's done with... lets make our house! :: places the invention on the ground, grabs C.I.R. and runs away from it ::  
  
:: All of a sudden the invention grows bigger and the vootrunner was carried up to the roof by wires. Windows poped out of no where and a walk way was formed with two of Stef's artifacts on each side. Then a triangle door appeared with a sign on it that says I luv Earth. Finally a fence was made where the sidewalk ended by her house and wires were on each side of the house into the other people's houses for electricity ::   
  
C.I.R.: O cool house master!  
  
Stef: :: walks to the door :: :: when she knocked on the door two times, two robots appeared to greet them into the house ::  
  
Robot Parents: Welcome Home Stef!  
  
Stef: :: walks in with C.I.R. :: :: the house looked exactly like the one on her home planet ::  
  
C.I.R.: I'm going to watch TV!  
  
Stef: Ok C.I.R. but we have a busy day tomorrow... We have to learn a lot about this planet and how to fit in so no one would know about us okay??  
  
C.I.R.: Did you say something???  
  
Stef: :: looks angry :: oh nothing C.I.R. :: walks to her bedroom and lays down on her smooth comfy bed with her music on and looking at the stars on her ceiling then she falls asleep ::  
  
~~ Fades out ~~  
  
~~~ Next Morning ~~~  
  
  
Miss Bitters: Class we have a new student today her name is Stef..... Now Stef please sit in the seat next to Dib so we can all get on with our doomed lives! :: points to the desk ::  
  
Stef: :: walks over to the desk and sits in the seat ::  
  
Miss Bitters: Now class today we are going to learn about the doom of Earth!! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom.... Etc....  
  
Stef: :: looks over to Dib's desk to see him drawing ZiM jumping off a house into rocks :: hehehe cool picture you're good....  
  
Dib: huh?? O thanks... :: goes back to drawing ::  
  
Stef: no problem....  
  
Dib: my name is Dib :: puts one hand out in front of him ::  
  
Stef: cool name! Mine is Stef :: shakes his hand ::  
  
Dib: that's a nice name...  
  
Stef: thanks.  
  
Dib: :: thinks :: uh.. not to make you mad or anything but you look a little like ZiM over there I mean you skin color....  
  
Stef: oh...uh...well... something happened to one of my experiments I was working on and it got all over my skin and turned it green.... Why???  
  
Dib: oh... uh... no reason really just wondering.....  
  
Stef: oh...ok.  
  
Dib: :: looks away from Stef and glares at ZiM with one eye brow up ::  
  
ZiM: :: ignores Dib and goes back to playing with a pencil :: :: mumbles :: Stupid pitiful human!  
  
~~ Bell Rings ~~  
  
Miss Bitters: Doom Doom Doom go home now and have a horrible weekend!  
  
Dib: :: grabs his book bag and books :: well uh... I guess I'll see you around....  
  
Stef: yeah ok.... Bye Dib... :: waves ::  
  
Dib: Bye Stef :: walks out of the classroom with the rest of the students leaving ZiM and Stef only in the room ::  
  
Stef: :: grabs her drawing book and skool stuff then trips ::  
  
ZiM: HAHAHA! Pitiful worm baby :: pushes her out of the way and leaves ::  
  
Stef: creep! :: picks her stuff up off the floor and leaves the classroom ::  
  
Dib: :: walks out the front doors then stops and looks around for Gaz :: o.o :: thinks :: well Gaz left without me again oh well.... :: keeps walking until he hears footsteps behind him :: :: turns around slowly :: ZiM! What do you want??? o.O What are you trying to do ruin my weekend??  
  
ZiM: oh nothing human..... I was just walking this way because it is quicker to get to my house that's all and why would you care????  
  
Dib: uh...huh.... I care because every time you follow me you always try to do something that's why Alien!  
  
ZiM: hey Dib look a space ship!  
  
Dib: uh.. huh.... Yeah right ZiM nice try but...  
  
ZiM: :: punches Dib in the face ::  
  
Dib: :: falls down :: Are you nuts??? :: punches ZiM in the squiddly spooch! ::  
  
ZiM: :: grabs his stomach :: My squiddly Spooch! You would wish you never did that Dib!  
  
Dib: really I thought that felt kind of good doing that HAHAHA!!  
  
ZiM: :: Spider legs come out from his back :: this is why!   
  
Dib: :: looks up a ZiM :: (( because he's bigger with his spider legs )) o shoot! :: runs away ::  
  
ZiM: :: follows closely behind Dib :: You can't escape THE POWER OF ZIM!! :: kicks Dib in the leg :: Now that felt good! BWAHAHHA!  
  
Dib: :: falls then gets back up but slips because his leg is sprained :: OW!  
  
ZiM: AHAHA! I win this one Dib for Good! :: gets hit by a different spider leg :: HEY!  
  
Stef: did I miss anything???  
  
ZiM: Stef.... I know you!  
  
Stef: Of course you do silly!  
  
ZiM: O well the past is behind me I shall destroy you! :: charges after Stef ::  
  
Stef: :: jumps up and ZiM slams into a brick wall ::  
  
ZiM: X.X :: falls backwards ::  
  
Stef: :: walks over to Dib with her spider legs back in her bag :: you ok??  
  
Dib: I think so.. Ow my leg!  
  
Stef: its sprained I should take you back to your house  
  
Dib: :: looks beaten up :: thanks Stef :: smiles :: :: then faints ::  
  
ZiM: I will destroy you someother time Stef just watch your back because next time you and Dib won't be so lucky BWAHAHHA... OW my squiddly Spooch! :: walks off in another direction ::  
  
Stef: :: picks up Dib and carries him to his house ::  
  
~~ Dib's house ~~  
  
Gaz: hey Dib you awake yet??  
  
Dib: huh?? :: opens his eyes :: where's Stef??  
  
Gaz: o you mean the Girl who carried you in here?? She went home I guess now move your laying on my gameslave! . 


	3. The evil plot Episode 3

Disclaimer: OK! I don't own any of the invader zim characters! There is also lots of adventure and action in this episode and ATC song called around the world! Enjoy! ^_^ Oh yeah and I'm not trying to kill any invader zim characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Evil Plot Episode 3.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
  
Stef: C.I.R. I'm going out for a walk ok???  
  
C.I.R.: okiedokie master! :: jumps on the couch ::  
  
Stef: :: walks outside:: ah.... What a beautiful day to explore this planet! :: pushes a button from her watch :: Mini vootrunner on! :: a skate board figure comes from the roof and flies down to Stef ::   
  
Vootrunner: good afternoon Stef!  
  
Stef: :: she jumps on the mini vootrunner :: I'm going to just explore the planet around this area..... :: flies off ::  
  
:: suddenly music in the background gets louder and Stef joins in ::  
  
Stef: The kisses of the sun  
Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let in my eyes   
Like an exotic drink  
The radio playing songs   
That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say  
O not another word   
Just la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la  
And everybody's singing  
La la la la  
And now the bells are ringing.....  
  
La la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la ....  
  
Stef: hmm... that's strange... I see no humans around..... and the sky looks Different too hmm..... :: hears something :: 0.0 what's that??? ::looks around and sees something coming toward her :: What the....!  
  
ZiM: :: flies toward Stef going at a high speed :: AHAHAHA!! I've got you now! :: fires a missile ::  
  
Stef: :: tries to dodge the shot :: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
ZiM: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE POWER OF ZIM!!!!! :: fires again ::  
  
Stef: :: doesn't see the other missile coming towards her :: huh?? :: turns around :: NNNOO!! :: Vootrunner is hit and falls down to the ground :: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
ZiM: :: follows her ::   
  
Mini Vootrunner: :: crashes ::  
  
Stef :: tries to get the mini vootrunner off her legs ::   
  
ZiM: BWAHAHA! :: walks up to her with a gun in his hand :: NOW I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!!! :: takes the gun and aims it at her head :: Good bye FOREVER Stef! BWAHAHA!  
  
Stef: no Don't ZiM !  
  
ZiM: :: fires ::  
  
Stef: :: Wakes up screaming in fright :: NO ZIM DON'T KILL ME!!!!!  
  
:: Class laughs while Dib looks concerned ::   
  
ZiM: :: looks at Stef with one eyebrow up :: o.0  
  
Miss Bitters: Well :: with a hiss :: Misss Stef thank you for interrupting the lesson can you tell us what we were talking about??  
  
Dib: :: whispers to Stef :: The Earth's DOOM......  
  
Stef: uh.... The Earth's doom????  
  
Miss Bitters: :: hisses :: Lucky guess.... :: goes back to her desk and continues were she left off :: DOOM DOOM DOOM.....   
  
:: bell rings for recess ::   
  
:: everyone runs outside to the playground ::  
  
Dib: :: looks worried a little :: are you ok??? That must have been a bad nightmare or something.....  
  
Stef: yeah it was.. and I'm fine thanks Dib :: smiles :: so... uh.... How's your leg doing??  
  
Dib: :: walks out the room talking to Stef :: huh?? O its better thanks to you helping me and everything......  
  
Stef: good..... :: sees ZiM walking out the door to the playground :: that dream just felt real to me.....  
  
ZiM: :: sees Dib and Stef :: o.0 stupid human stink beast :: walks out ::  
  
Dib: so.. what was that you had about anyway????  
  
Stef: uh...nothing.... Forget it....  
  
Dib: oh... ok.... So wanna chat???  
  
Stef: uh.. sure...I guess..... :: looks around for ZiM and sees him working on a invention and then gets worried about it ::   
  
Dib: what's wrong Stef???  
  
Stef: It's ZiM again..... I don't feel safe after what happened Friday after skool was over... :: sits down looking unhappy ::  
  
Dib: oh.... Well don't worry about ZiM he can't do anything good for his ideas anyway....  
  
ZiM: :: hears them talking :: o that is what you think Dib once you see your doom is coming..... :: walks in the skool ::  
  
Stef: hmm.... I guess so....  
  
Dib: So what do you wanna talk about???  
  
Stef: :: thinks :: I don't know.... Uh.... How about our favorite things to do???  
  
Dib: ok.... Well as you know I try to always reveal ZiM's alien form...but my plans fail all the time which stinks...but if ZiM made a plan to get rid of me I always spoil his ideas by finding a way to stop him.... Which is good.....  
  
Stef: :: nods :: well... I like to draw, listen to music, and other stuff too....  
  
Dib: cool....:: pulls out his laptop :: I need to check my info on ZiM then update it.... :: looks through some files :: Ah... Here it is....let's see....  
ZiM  
Type: Alien  
Planet: unknown..  
Mission: to take over Earth probably...  
Weaknesses: water...being revealed....uh... peas and other stuff which is unknown....  
Partners: unknown....  
  
And that's all I know about him for now.....so I don't have that much info on him....  
  
Stef: :: thinks :: well he's mean... and he will destroy anything that comes in his way during his mission and has a robot name G.I.R. which I researched on..... let's see... :: pulls out her own computer from her bag on her back ::   
G.I.R.  
Stands for: Geographic Information Retrieval Unit  
Assigned to: ZiM  
Intelligent: well.... Not good...  
Disguise: A green Dog with a zipper in the middle  
And that's all I know about his robot....will that help a little with your updates???  
  
Dib: yeah I could use that info.....  
  
Stef: :: puts her computer away :: well that solves that problem....  
  
Dib: yep :: types in the information ::  
  
Stef: :: hears the bell ring and sees everyone walking back in the skool :: we have to go in now...  
  
Dib: ok :: packs his stuff up then wonders :: hey doesn't my sister always sit next to me when its recess??? I haven't seen her all day except at our house..... hmm.... :: looks around for ZiM ::  
  
Stef: What's wrong Dib???  
  
Dib: :: doesn't see ZiM :: hey where's ZiM????  
  
Stef: huh?? :: doesn't see him anywhere :: maybe he went inside :: pulls on Dib's hand a little :: come on or Miss Bitters is going to kill us both....  
  
Dib: oh right... :: grabs his laptop and walks in the skool with Stef ::  
  
:: everyone sits down in their seats ::   
  
Miss Bitters: Now students since your play time is finished we can get back to our doomed lives!  
  
Dib: :: raises his hand ::   
  
Miss bitters: yes Dib!  
  
Dib: Miss Bitters Zim didn't come in when recess was over...  
  
Miss Bitters: oh you poor Doomed child... If you must know DIB! ZiM was the first one in the classroom and asked to go to the restroom!  
  
Dib: but isn't that a little too long???  
  
Miss Bitters: SILENCE CHILD! :: Slithers over to Dib's desk and stood in front of him :: You will stay an hour of detention after Skool is over! And anyone else who speaks will join him also..... :: goes back to her desk hisses once at everyone and goes back to the lesson ::  
  
Dib: :: sits quietly watching the door and waiting for ZiM to come back into the classroom ::  
  
  
~~ a experiment room ~~  
  
Gaz: . 


	4. Stuck in your own plot Episode 4

Disclaimer: Ok once again I don't own any Invader ZiM characters in these chapters or episode! This chapter has I think... some action... and adventure in it! And a little romance I think... anyway.. ^.^ I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Stuck in your own Plot! Episode 4.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
Dib: :: tries to get up ::  
  
Gaz: :: runs toward Dib with the knife in her hand ::  
  
Dib: :: struggles and pulls one hand free from underneath the couch :: YES! :: kicks and pushes the couch off him :: I'm......O.O I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!! :: grabs a book and throws it at her :: maybe that worked stopping her.....  
  
Gaz: :: slashes the book into pieces with one quick slice! ::   
  
Dib: or.... Not...:: starts to run ::   
  
Gaz: you're going to regret that Dib!   
  
Dib: :: runs until he came upon the basement stairs and stopped ::   
  
Gaz: :: raises the hand holing the knife::   
  
Dib: :: looks scared :: GAZ DON'T! :: dodges the knife but looses his balance and falls down the basement stairs head first :: AAAHhhhhh!!!! :: falls and hears a crack in his leg :: ow... my leg.... :: pulls one of his right pant leg up to see blood all over his leg :: ouch.... :: tries to turn around to the stairway :: huh?? :: looks and doesn't see Gaz anywhere in sight :: :: gulp :: She could be anywhere???? But where??? :: tries to stand up but falls down again in pain :: OW! Darn leg .... I can't let ZiM win or the whole Earth is doomed!  
  
Gaz: :: all of a sudden... She comes from behind Dib in the dark shadows and starts to choke him ::  
  
Dib: :: tries to pull her off but couldn't really move because of his leg :: Gaz stop! Don't do this! :: yells :: HELP SOMEONE I'M BEING KILLED BY A PSYCHO SISTER!!!!!! :: sees his computer on the ground that he left in his dad's lab (( because that's where they are)) and kicks it over and it turns on a help call ::  
  
~~ Stef's house ~~  
  
C.I.R:: picks up a signal in her head satellite :: OO Master! Someone has a signal going out! YAY! :: looks around :: Master????? :: looks puzzled :: Now where did she go??? Oh WELL! :: goes back to watching the scary monkey show ::  
  
~~ Some where ~~  
  
Stef: :: walk down the street with an invention in her hand :: o what house was it again??? :: hears a scream that was close ::  
  
Dib: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! MY SISTER HAS GONE MAD!  
  
Stef: Dib!  
  
Dib: Stef?? STEF! are you there help me!  
  
Stef: :: runs toward the house where she hears Dib's voice :: Dib where are you!  
  
Dib: down here!  
  
Stef: :: sees a small window that was locked but not metal locked :: hang on Dib! :: kicks the window and glass shatters everywhere on the floor :: :: jumps through the window and kicks Gaz off then picks her up and throws her hard against a table ::  
  
Dib: :: pant pant pant.... Tries to breathe :: thank.... You... Stef...  
  
Stef: come on! Who did this???  
  
Dib: ZiM.....:: faints ::  
  
Stef: :: gets evil eyes :: ZIM! :: grabs Dib and climbs out the window ::  
  
ZiM: :: comes walking toward Dib's house with GiR by his side :: I wonder if he's dead yet hehehe....  
  
GiR: Master don't you think this is wrong??? I don't like wars because then I can't watch my scary monkey shows! .. 


	5. Dream escape Episode 5

Disclaimer: Ok once again I don't own any invader zim characters! .. 


End file.
